After all
by Joosie
Summary: Eight years after 3x01, Haley is on her way to Chicago and Nathan is on the plane.


**This is a short oneshot story about Haley , during "after" 3x01: like you like an arsonist . A special thanks to Sara, with all these ideas. And after all my research it's usual one stop to Chicago from NY. But in this ff it's nonstop. The lyrics is a Tyler Hilton song. It's named "When it comes" and Tyler Hilton playes Chris Keller in One Tree Hill.**

* * *

_"He was just helping me, Nathan! Nothing else" Haley said._

_"Sure, he was just helping you, with a kiss?"_

_"You don't even know what you want"_

_"Maybe I don't. I belived that i knew what you wanted. But I don't know if I can trust you anymore Hales" _

_Tears started to fall on her cheeks. Words like that hurts. He didn't want her there. It was clear. He wanted her to leave._

_"I should problably go now. Bye Nathan" _

_Haley ran up to the guestroom and throwd her stuff in two bags. Her whole life in two bags. Quickley she wrote her name at the papers, the "annulerings" papers._

_"Goodbye Deb" She said, still with tears on her cheeks. " Can you give this to Nathan?" _

_Haley was holding a ring, their wedding ring. The door stood open, and she walked out._

Oh, gosh why was I thinking on that again? She told herself. It was eight years ago. Eight years, a long time.

"Flight 7184 to Chicago can now board on gate 28" Someone said in the speaker.

Another gig, another city. One good thing with this gig was that Chrisalso would be there. They where engaged now. It was three months to their wedding. Her second wedding. Haley took her guitar and her backpack.

Seat 71c. Ah, there it was. A mother with a kid sat next to her. To fly was a fear. Or it had been, atleast. Now after a few years on tour she didn't think about it so much.

"I study up my hollow  
Piece of wood to follow  
A day that doesn't come  
To the lucky

And I realize there's tomorrow  
But I would rather wallow  
In the rain then moods that seem  
So pot-lucky

Well I'm cruising El Paseo  
In my off-white coup back '65  
Or I'm cruisin down my own street  
And my hooptie says to me  
You better hang on to your bench seat  
I'm gonna take you for a ride

And I'll let you know  
When it comes, when it comes  
I'll let you know

But don't stay up for me  
Don't wait up for me  
If I'm not home

So I wait for fate to find me  
A ball of string unwind me  
Uncomfortable as a centerfold

And I realize your behind me  
To help and humankind me  
To see my songs can be retold.. " Haley starts so sing in on of Chris old song.

"You sound beautiful" The kid said, and she smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Haley"

A man stood up and he was holding a microphone.

" I just wanted to say congratulations to my little sister and her future man. And a huge thanks to the captain who let me say this. You can find them at seat 80 b and c"

This was something new,I bet that the soon married couple was rich Hales thought before the man opened hes mouth again.

"The soon will be Riley Scott and of course Nathan Scott. Thank you"

The two last words didn't Hales notice. Her thoughts was spinning. It was first now she looked at the happy couple. Nathan, my Nathan. They hadn't talked to eachother since that day. That horrible day.He looked the same. Same black hair. Same blue/grey eyes.

But why did she feel like that? Why was she thinking on him like that? She was engaged to Chris now. Maybe she had just hide her Nathan feelings.

"Haley, are you okay?" The kid said. "You are almost white in your face"

"Johnny, you can't say that to people" His mum blamed hím.

"I'm okay"

Haley walked to the toilet queue. And there was Riley, she regrett that she had went over there. But she really needed to go to the toilet.

"Congratulations" Hales tried to smile.

"Thanks. Oh,I just want cheese on my sandwich. JUST CHEESE"The last part she shouted to a cabin attendant.

" He is a good husband" Haley said quiet before she went in to the toilet. Riley looked suprised, as expected.

"The food is here" The kid said.

She sat down and looked back at Nathan and Riley. They looked happy. Uh, cold fish and some potatos. This terrible flight food.

"I'm Johnny!"

"Cool name" Haley smiled, and at the same time Johnny started to shewing his food.

Good job, Haley. You are not thinking at Nathan. The life that you have left behind. She told herself. Hope that Chris will pick me up, so I don't have to take a cab. He had his own record label now. It was almost quiet in the flightplan. Riley and Nathan was reading their books.

" Do you want to play backgammon with me?" Johnny said.

"Sure, I can do that"

A halfanhour later Johnny had won twice, Haley had won once.

"Please put your seatbelts on. We are landing in Chicago in about ten minutes" They said in the speaker and Riley took Nathans hand. The plane started to go down. Lots of bumps later and they were on the ground again.

"Nathan, here I am" A woman shouted. It looked like Deb, maybe It was Deb. Haleys old mother-in-law. Be social, it's nothing dangerus with that.

"Hi Deb" She looked suprised, maybe a bit happy.

"Haley? Hi, I'm wating for Nathan and uh, Riley. You've changed! I mean the hair, I liked it when it was brown and not black but..and you are here for?" Deb quickly switched subject.

"I'm on a tour, one gig in Chicago"

"Okay, fun. It have always been your big dream so thats great"

"Hi mum" Nathan huged Deb.

Riley was holding lots of bags, giggling at something that Nathan had said earlier. She, Riley was beatiful. Black curly hair, almost like Peyton hade once. Brown eyes, hazel eyes.She was tall. A chanel neckless and a Louis Vuitton purse. Expensive clothes. It was clear that she had used lots of Nathans money.

"Hey, Mrs. Townsend"

"Hello, Riley" Deb smiled. Im invisible, I'm just some girl with big sunglasses and a guitar,Haley thougt. Suddely she felt cold hands, on her face, covering her sunglasses.

"Guess who!"

"Ha, funny Chris" Haley said.

"Hello, It was a long time ago"

"Very long time, a month"

"Have you missed me?" Chris said with a smirk.

"Of course I have. Just stop smirking" Haley kissed him.

"Haley" Deb said. The look on Nathans face was undiscrable. He looked..sad and happy at the same time.

"Hi everybody" Chris was the one who spoken first.

"And you are?" Riley asked.

"Chris, Chris Keller. But Hales, maybe you can answer that question better"

"Uh, I'm Haley James" Soon she would be Haley James Keller. She had been Haley James Scott. But it was eight years ago.

"She was in the family before" Deb explained to Riley. Apparently Nathan hadn't told Riley that he had been married erlier, or not with Haley atleast.

"Okay, and you were to Nathan?"

"His..his" Was it so hard to say that? "I was.."

"Haley was my wife" Nathan said, he looked away. Not comfortable with this subject.

"Your WIFE?"Riley shouted. Nice now the whole airport knows that i was married with him, Haley thought.

"Yeah, I was his wife" She smiled, a bit happy that she was so mad at him, a bit worried that Riley didn't knowd.

"Nathan, you have never told me that you've been married before"

"No, I hadn't. I was young and stupid, that was a mistake that i did as young. It was eight almost nineyears ago now.." He tried to explain the whole thing for Riley but Hales couldn't listen. _Young and stupid, young and stupid, a mistake._ Was that all she meant to him? A mistake? Was they just young and stupid? She felt how Chris took her hand, he knew that this was a sensitive subject. She had to told ´him, Nathan what she had in her mind.

"Was that all that i meant to you?" She finally said. "Was our marrige a mistake?"

"You know, you ruin our whole marrige when you left. You know that right? It wasn't my fault. Maybe I hadn't told Riley that i was married to you, maybe beacuse it hurts. It still hurts. Hales, you cant change the past"

He has right, you _can't _change the past. I _can't _change the past.


End file.
